


Ты умер совсем рядом

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[War!AU] Война возвращает то, что осталось от Эрика - лишь половину, которой Фор ничем не может помочь, как ни старается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты умер совсем рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You died by my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676110) by [leadingrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadingrebel/pseuds/leadingrebel). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Dauntless Eric 2016

_Чашка падает._

Во сне Тобиаса это звучит как выстрел, хотя он не видел пистолета. Пытаясь понять, были ли у него открыты глаза, он дергается — и простыни соскальзывают и сползают до бедренных косточек. Холодный воздух в комнате Эрика ласкает плечи, а из-за движения рядом — которое он едва мог различить сквозь густую пелену притупляющего разум и чувства сна — по коже на груди бегут мурашки. 

Он провел в этой постели такое количество часов, дыша этим воздухом, что его легкие, каждый их уголок, в конце концов до отказа заполнились запахом Эрика. Кожа принимает простыни этой постели за его собственные. Его разум научился оставаться в состоянии легкой дремоты, чтобы можно было проснуться сразу же, если Эрик покинет постель, или если проснется с криком, застрявшим в горле. Его телу стало необходимо чувствовать тепло другого тела рядом, чтобы наконец спокойно уснуть.

С возвращением Эрика атмосфера в комнате стала мрачнее — словно выползла та самая тьма из темных вод, в которых был заточен его разум. Напряжение чувствовалось с первого шага в комнату. Оно пахло пОтом ночных кошмаров. И иногда Тобиас как будто чувствовал тяжесть, начинающую давить на его плечи, каждый раз, когда Эрик опускался рядом, словно каждое его действие норовило раздавить его.

В такие моменты он ощущал изменение в окружающей атмосфере. Он чувствовал боль, словно пытающуюся придушить воздух вокруг, и напряжение столь сильное, что прорезалось сквозь мышцы. Если бы его разум был чище, он мог бы увидеть, как логика ускользает меж пальцев Эрика и как его разум болезненно больше не может осознать _жизнь_ как нечто существенное. 

Но единственным, что он осознавал в полной мере, была дрожь Эрика.

— Эрик? 

Ни ответа.

Ни слова.

Оглушительный грохот.

Краем глаза Тобиас увидел вспышку света. 

Все его чувства забили тревогу, хотя в глубине души он уже знал, что произошло. Капли — он отказывался признавать, чтО это была за жидкость — стекали по коже. По лицу, шее, рукам, груди.

Губы стали липкими, и он неосознанно облизал их, заметив это лишь когда почувствовал в горле вкус Эриковой крови.

Потребовалось около секунды.

Секунды на то, чтобы его накрыло страхом, таким, какого он не испытывал прежде, он даже не мог поверить, что такой бывает. Парень, у которого _четыре_ страха, вдруг обнаружил кое-что еще. Страх _потери_. Как намного более страшная версия того беспокойства, которое он испытывал, когда Эрик был за много миль отсюда и каждый день, каждую минуту сталкивался лицом к лицу со смертью, оказываясь под открытым огнем. То чувство, когда он даже не мог узнать, жив Эрик или нет — узнать тогда, когда ему это было так нужно.

Вся тяжесть произошедшего навалилась в тот же момент, когда на него упало тело Эрика, соскальзывая ему на колени.

От лица Эрика осталось бесформенное месиво мяса, костей и крови. Крови, заливавшей простыни и стекавшей на штаны Фора, а затем сквозь них проникавшей к коже.

Сквозь багряные реки он смотрел на татуировки, бегущие по шее Эрика, и остановился на них взглядом, будучи не в силах вынести сцену несколькими дюймами выше.

Память о серой глубине глаз Эрика, казалось, впечаталась в память, даже в стадии отрицания. Ни реки крови, ни лежащий на полу пистолет, ни безжизненное тело на руках никак не могли убедить его, что он больше никогда не увидит эту темно-серую глубину.

Соприкосновение его кожи с кожей Эрика было единственным, что удерживало его в уверенности, что это не гребаный ночной кошмар. 

Он даже не был уверен, что именно бежит по его щекам — предательские слезы или кровь. 

Он смутно осознавал, что кричит — боль разрывала связки его челюсти. 

_Эрик. Эрик. Эрик!_

Он подался вперед, дрожащими руками обхватив грудь Эрика. Кулак попал в цепочку болтающихся на шее жетонов. Его, _его парней_ — его _мертвых_ солдат. И пальцы Фора ласкают его ключицы, возможно, выискивая биение пульса, которого они больше не найдут.  
Отречение внутри него корчится.

Что-то скребло в груди, из стороны в сторону. Он не мог дышать. Его собственная глотка душила его. Он не контролировал свои действия. 

Его разум орал на него. Упрекал. Обвинял. 

Он знал это.

Чуть быстрее, чуть меньше рефлексий, на секунду раньше. 

Он смог бы дотянуться. 

Но ад, тот, что снаружи, выплюнул Эрика таким, каким он не знал его прежде.

И не важно, как отчаянно он старался помочь, он не смог бы понять, что происходило в голове Эрика, потому что он не был _там_. Он не видел того, что видел Эрик. Он не испытывал того, что испытал Эрик.

Может быть, это была именно его вина, думал он, в том, что не мог понять Эрика, не был способен помочь ему. 

Он сжал жетоны в ладони с такой силой, что почувствовал, как металл проткнул кожу и кровь побежала по плоти — Эриковы жетоны, кровь Тобиаса. В тот же момент, как порвалась кожа, в его разуме разрушился образ глаз Эрика, и осталась лишь одна единственная реальность.

 _Эрик был мертв_ и он позволил этому случиться.


End file.
